


The World at Our Fingertips

by WatsontheBasset



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatsontheBasset/pseuds/WatsontheBasset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose starts the new college semester with a bang as she meets Daenerys, the cute barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Semester

                Walking into the small coffee shop, Rose breathed in the sweet smell of caffeine and pastries. She rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. Rose normally wasn’t up before ten, but having an eight o'clock class meant she would be stopping here practically every day of the week just to be able to function in her Economics class. The dark haired girl got in line behind a very loving couple who were practically pressed together, kissing passionately. Rose rolled her eyes, irritated with such a public display of affection. As her eye wandered up to the menu, she got a glimpse of the cashier. The girl was around her age, probably still in college. Her pale blonde hair was pulled away from her face, put up in a bun in her hat. Rose didn't realize she had stopped breathing until the pain in her lungs reminded to that if she wanted to keep looking at this girl that she would have to breathe. Rose felt her pulse quicken as the couple in front of her finished ordering and were turning to go wait for their drinks on the other end of the bar.  Taking a deep breath, Rose stepped forward, "Hey, how are you?"

                "Good, thanks!" The girl was very energetic for it being up at the break of dawn, "Early morning class?" She motioned to the backpack.

                "Yeah, Economics." Rose replied, silently applauding herself for not being awkward yet.

                "Oh? What's your major?" The blonde haired girl seemed genuinely interested in our conversation.

                "Internal affairs, I've only got two more semesters." The darker haired girl replied, pausing at the end, losing her train of thought in her sparkling green eyes.

                "Oh! That's awesome!" She exclaimed, getting excited. Rose saw her glance at the growing line behind me and her smile faded a little, "What can I get for you?"

                "Um, I honestly hadn't even thought about what I wanted", She was too busy staring at the beautiful cashier. "What's your favorite drink?"

                "Oh, definitely the caramel macchiato, but I add a few other things." She smiled and Rose's heart skipped a beat.

                "I'll do a large of that, just the way you make it." Rose winked, surprised at her own forwardness. The cashier blushed, writing the order on the cup.

                "Can I have your name?" She asked, pausing her writing.

                Rose gave the cashier her name, paid, and walked to the other side of the room to wait. As she waited, she couldn't help but notice the blonde girl's curly hair and the way it fell down her back. Someone else had taken over the register so she could make the drink herself. Rose smiled at that, secretly hoping the two of them would become closer. The girl popped up from behind the bar, "Rose, your drink is ready!" Rose smiled and made her way back to the counter. "Thanks.. um…" Rose stuttered, trying to read the girl's name tag.

                "Daenerys." She said, smirking a little, "but all my friends call me Dany."

                "That's such a beautiful name!" Rose said, slightly embarrassed about not being able to pronounce her name. "Well, I'd better let you go. See you probably tomorrow!" Rose laughed as she turned to walk away.

                "See you later Rose!" Dany said as she returned to work, a slight smile staying on her face as she watched the dark haired girl exit the shop.


	2. New Prospects

                Rose sat down in her Econ class, still drinking the macchiato that Dany had made. It was amazing. Rose figured she had added some hazelnut and maybe some other spices to the regular drink. Rose felt her heart skip a beat as she thought of Daenerys. Everything about her was mesmerizing; her hair, smile, bright blue eyes, everything. Rose sighed as the professor talked about what was expected this semester and started with the lesson. Throughout the lesson Rose thought more and more about the blond haired beauty. Rose had known for a while that she wasn't straight, she also knew that her family wouldn't exactly approve. She had never really acted on her feelings, choosing to stay single for most of her life, with a few short flings here and there. But this girl, Rose knew she was different. There was something drawing her to the blue eyed girl that she couldn't ignore.

                As the day went on, Rose attempted to focus on her other classes to no avail. The dark haired girl decided to invite her out, just as friends at first. She was still relatively new to the college town, maybe Dany knew some good burger joints. Rose decided to ask her next time, knowing as much as she liked this girl, there was no way she was getting up early when she didn't have to, especially when she had the class every other day, three times a week.

                Trying to come up with a plan, Rose realized her last class was finished. She checked her watch, hoping the shop was still open. Her heart sank a little, knowing the shop closed at three, an hour earlier. Rose started her walk back to the apartment. It was a mile and a half, but Rose didn’t mind, it gave her time to think about the day. Before long, the dark haired girl found herself back at her apartment. Letting herself in, she walked up the three flights of stairs and threw herself face down on the couch. She picked up her head, hearing the little bell on her tabby cats collar. Rose felt the small cat jump onto her back, curling into a ball between her shoulder blades. _I wonder if Dany likes cats_ , she thought with a smile on her face.

 

                Two days later, Rose walked into the shop, taking a nervous breath. There were a few people in front of her, but the shop was not nearly as busy as it was the last time she was here. Her heart stopped as she noticed Dany making drinks. Her hands shook as she walked up to the register. "Hi, what can I get started for you today?" the polite gentleman asked.

                "Um, good question," Rose laughed, "Last time I was here, Dany made me a drink, I was hoping she could make me another?" She smiled at the cashier, hoping this wasn’t as awkward for him as it was for her.

                "Yeah sure!" He said to Rose, he turned to the other girl, "Hey Dany, this guest would like a special drink."

                "I'll be right there!" Rose said as she finished up another customers drink. "Oh hey Rose!" her blue eyes glittered as she walked up.

                "Yes please." Rose smiled back. "That was delicious! What all did you put in it?"

                "It's a secret." Dany winked at the darker haired girl. She rang in the drink for her coworker and set off to make the drink. The cashier raised an eyebrow with a smile at Rose and settled the transaction. She blushed and thanked him, walking to the other end of the bar. Her heart was racing, nervously swaying back and forth. The blond girl walked up to her to hand her the drink. "So, how has school been going?" Dany asked, trying to make conversation.

                "Its school," Rose laughed, "It's not too bad. Just pushing through till Friday."

                "I know that feeling," Dany laughed back, making Rose weak at the knees. She couldn't get enough of this girl.

                "Are you from around here?" Rose asked nervously, "I've gone to this school for a semester but I still don’t know my way around. Well, I do know this great diner, it's not too far from the university. Would you want to go on Friday?"

                "Actually, some of the people here are going to a bar on Friday." Dany frowned, "Why don't you come with us? I don't really enjoy those kind of scenes, but I've blown them off every other time so they finally guilt tripped me into going." The shorter girl laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, revealing a small portion of a tattoo that Rose couldn’t quite make out.

                "Yeah, sure!" Rose said, trying to figure out if she was just asked out on a date.

                "Here, let me give you my number, just text me and I'll reply when I get off." Dany grabbed a napkin and began writing.

                "Here you go! I'll talk to you later then?" The girl asked as she walked back behind the counter. Rose stopped herself from checking out her beautiful curves.

                "For sure, I'll message you right now!" Rose smiled and waved, pulling out her phone and stepping outside.

                After typing out a message, Rose sighed. _Well that went a lot better than I thought it would._ She stared at her phone, hoping she'd immediately get a response, but knew Dany was at work. _Shit, what am I going to wear?_


	3. Unexpected Adventure

                All day Rose kept checking her phone, feeling phantom vibrations in her pocket. She felt as if she was going insane, constantly feeling something that wasn’t there. _This is so out of hand,_ Rose thought as she looked at her phone for the hundredth  time, _I'm in too deep already._ Rose sighed, she knew she only had one class and one more full day until Friday. _It's going to be a long week._ As the brown eyed girl walked to her last class, her phone finally buzzed. At first Rose dismissed it, thinking that it was just her mind making things up again, but as she sat down in the class , she couldn't help picking up her phone and almost let out a squeal of delight.

                "Hey Rose!" Dany had replied, "I'm so excited for Friday! Have you ever been to 'The Dragon's Lair' before? That's the bar everyone from here goes to."

                "Hey girl!" Rose hurriedly typed back, "Me too! I've never actually been, coffee shops are more my thing." Rose stopped to reread her text, debating about putting a winky face in the text, but decided to play it safe and not scare off her new friend.

                Rose put her phone back in her pocket, and tried to pay attention, but Dany seemed to have other plans.

                "Haha, honestly me too. So I'm pretty sure the plan is to meet there at 9pm, do you want to carpool? I can pick you up since you don’t know where it is."

                "That would actually be great." Rose breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't even thought about how she was going to get there. "So, picking me up at 8:30?"

                "Sounds great!" Dany said, "See you then!"

                Rose smiled at her phone, not even paying attention to the lesson anymore. The conversation seemed over but Rose wanted to keep talking.  She typed out a message, but then deleted it. She didn't want to come off as pushy. Before she knew it, the school day was over and she was headed home. Having no self control, the dark haired girl pulled out her phone and texted Dany, "Hey, dumb question, what do you wear to a bar?"

                It took Dany almost twenty minutes to reply, giving Rose enough time to get home and sit on the couch, staring at her phone waiting impatiently for a reply.

                "Um," the blond girl replied, "depends? I'm probably just going to wear jeans and a cute shirt, nothing too fancy."

                "Oh, ok," Rose sat there for a minute trying to think of something else to say. "Thanks!"

                "Of course! Oh, and can I have your address?" Dany messaged back.

                Rose gave her the address and put her phone down, petting the tabby cat at the other end of the couch. Rose pulled out her textbook and started on her homework for the night.

 

 

                The next day went by more slowly than any other day Rose could remember. She was still stressing out about what to wear, and about hanging  out with Dany and her coworkers. It had been a while since Rose had hung out with anyone, much less someone she had feelings for. Each class seemed to take forever and Rose knew tomorrow would be just as bad. She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and to her surprise, it buzzed as she looked at it.

                "Hey girl, I know this is super short notice, but my friend has two tickets to this rock concert tonight and she isn't able to go. Would you want to go with me? I know we literally don't know each other, like at all, but if you're interested let me know!"

                "I mean, sure. I don’t know what to wear to that either though." Adding  a smiley face at the end, Rose sent the text, trying to look like she was paying attention in class.

                "I could help you find something, if you'd like. I'm going all out for this one." Dany had added a winky face after her text and Rose's heart melted.

                "Of course, I'll get home at around four thirty, so I'll be there." Rose replied, her heart was pounding in her chest.

                "Awesome! I'll be there at five, that'll give us an hour before we have to leave to get to the venue." Dany had sent back. 

                Rose smiled to herself, _This will be fun, at least she thought of me. So that's a good sign, right?_ Packing up her bags, Rose left the class with the rest of the students in the lecture. Her heart was racing with nervous excitement as she walked home. As soon as she walked into her apartment her heart stopped. _This apartment is disgusting._ Checking the time and realizing she only had twenty minutes to get the apartment clean, Rose went into a cleaning frenzy, throwing clothes in hampers, tossing cat toys in the basket she kept, and finally doing the dishes. Just as she put the last of the dishes away, Dany rang the buzzer from down stairs. Rose felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She started to walk down the stairs to meet Dany, her mind racing with nervous anticipation. The girls met on the landing for the second floor.

                "Hey Rose!" Dany exclaimed, turning in a circle to show the other girl her outfit. "What do you think!?"

                "You look great!" Rose said, trying not to stare. Dany had done her makeup differently, with thick eyeliner and a smokey eye that accented her blue eyes perfectly. She had on a pair on some of the shortest shorts Rose had ever seen, not that she was complaining. Her top was a band t shirt that had been cut up, with the sleeves cut off and the bottom and been cut into strips so that it was flowing around her curvy hips.

                "Let's get you ready!" Dany was obviously excited, "I brought my makeup, cause I wasn’t sure what all you had and I brought a few shirts just in case."

                "Yeah, that was smart," Rose replied laughing, "Here let me show you up to my place."

                The girls walked up the stairs, talking about their days as they went. As they walked in, the tabby cat ran up to Rose, begging to be pet. Rose picked up her fury friend, "Dany, this is my cat Lyanna."

                "Hi kitty," Dany said softly as she reached out to pet the tabby. The cat sniffed her hand cautiously, but allowed her to petted. "Alright, let's get this started!" Rose noticed the other girl's eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's pick out your outfit first."

                "Ok, I'm  going to be honest, I've never been to a concert before." Rose blushed as she told the blond girl her secret.

                Dany let out an almost glass shattering shriek. "What!?" She was practically yelling. "Shut up! You can't be serious."

                Rose just smiled sheepishly while looking at her feet. She felt Dany grab her hand and she was pulled into her room. "Show me every piece of black clothing you have." Dany demanded.

                Rose smiled to herself, grateful to have her help. She pulled a few black v-neck shirts from her closet. "I've got these, and I've got a pair of black skinny jeans."

                Dany's eyes shone. "Perfect. Grab the jeans and let me see what shirts I brought." As she walked into the other room, Rose changed into the other pants. It had been a while since Rose had worn such form fitted clothing. She was a fan of the loose t shirts and jeans these days, she felt like there wasn't anyone to impress, that is, until Dany came along.

                Hearing Dany walk back in the room she turned around to see her new friend holding a blue crop top, "Here, try this!"

                "Um, ok." Rose said nervously, not sure how she would look in a crop top. She turned around to change, and when she turned around Dany was practically jumping with joy. "Girl, you look so good! Sit on the bed while I grab my make up." Rose wrapped her arms around her uncomfortably bare stomach and sat down. Lyanna jumped into her lap, purring up a storm.

                Dany returned ad got to work. "Thanks for doing this such short notice." The blond said as she had Rose close her eyes. "I'm glad you're letting me be the one to take you to your first concert. We're going to have so much fun!"

                "Yeah," Rose said, almost mumbling so that she didn't mess up her friend. "Thanks for taking me! It's nice to get out every now and then."

                "Alright, I think I'm done. Want to go look at it?" Dany smiled at Rose, staring into her eyes. THe dark haired girl got up and walked to her bathroom. "Oh my god, Dany!" Rose exclaimed.

                "What?" the other girl asked, getting up to follow her new friend.

                "This looks fantastic!" Rose turned to the blue eyed girl, "Where did you learn how to do this?" She turned back to the mirror, Dany had worked magic. Rose's normally dull brown eyes shone beneath a smokey eye and her lips popped in  a deep red color. Rose couldn't remember the last time she actually did her makeup. She couldn't believe how great this looked.

                Dany shrugged, "I went to cosmetology school for a little bit but had to drop it for other reasons, but I'm really glad you like it!" She smiled at the dark haired girl and checked her phone. "Shit, we've got to go. Do you mind if I leave my stuff here for right now? I'll grab it when we get back."

                "Yeah, of course!" Rose replied, grabbing her ID and her debit card and putting them in her pocket. The two girls walked down the three flights of stairs and climbed into Dany's black sedan. The pair drove off, talking about life in general, nothing too personal, which Rose was thankful for. She knew her baggage was pretty intense so she wanted it keep that to herself. Before the two even realized what was happening, they were at the venue and lined up to get inside.

                "Here's your ticket," Dany said as she handed Rose the paper stub. "Don't lose it." She winked at the dark haired girl. Rose took a deep breath, feeling her pulse quicken. "Here are some pointers," Dany said as they walked inside and onto the general admission floor. "Stay by me, don't get lost," the girl laughed, "don’t talk to strangers, and most importantly, have fun!" Dany smiled at her friend.

                Rose laughed, "Sounds like a plan!" The opening band began their first few songs and the two girls stood in the back of the crowd, enjoying the loud music. Dany grabbed the dark haired girls hand and dragged her to the middle of the crowd. Rose started to say something to her friend and realized she wouldn’t be able to hear her anyway. The lead singer had everyone start jumping and the entire crowd acted as one unit, all jumping together. Rose felt Dany grab her hand again, but this time the girls stayed where they were, jumping with the crowd. Rose smiled and felt much more comfortable being close to her friend. Rose couldnt help but notice how pretty Dany's eyes were, with all the different lights and pyrotechnics, her eyes glittered. Dany turned and looked at Rose, noticing that she was staring. The blond smiled and motioned for her friend to start jumping with her again. Rose laughed, returning the smile and gave in to her friends request. The next few hours flew by as the girls enjoyed the adrenaline of the loud music and the crowd. By the time the concert was over, Rose felt like she had lost ten pounds with how much she had sweat and all the jumping they had done. Somehow, her makeup had stayed intact though, which was a testament to how well Dany had done. As they walked to the car the blond grabbed her hand again and leaned up against her taller friend. "That was so much fun, but I am so tired." She laughed, "Thanks again, it was really nice going with you."

                "Of course! I had a great time!" Rose replied with a smile. As she looked down at her friend, she was the edge of the tattoo again. "Hey, what's your tattoo of?"

                "Oh, that one? It's three dragons going down my back, it’s my favorite one. I've got a few others, but that one is easily the best." Dany said as the climbed in the car.

                "Oh cool." Rose replied, "I've got one on my thigh, it's a lion with roses in its mane."

                "That sounds awesome!" Dany replied, turning to the other girl, not having turned on the car yet. "I'd love to see it."

                "Yeah when I wear shorts, which is never," Rose laughed, keeping her brown eyes locked on her friend's blue ones.

                Dany laughed with her, she opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Rose saw her hesitation and was curious but let her friend start driving, not wanting to push. The girls talked about the concert and drove home, again getting lost in conversation. Once arrived at the apartments the friends walked up to Rose's apartment. As Daenerys prepared to leave, she turned to her darker haired friend. "Thanks again, I really had a great time." She reached out and hugged Rose tight, holding on for just a little bit longer than normal. Rose took in a deep breath, not wanting to let go of her good smelling friend.

                "Well, I'll see you tomorrow? I'm definitely going to need a coffee. Especially if we're going to be out late." Rose said with a smile as she realized she had to get up for class in less than six hours.

                "I'll be expecting you." Dany laughed and turned to walk out the door. "See ya!"

                Rose flopped herself down on the couch and let out a small scream. Tonight had been perfect. Just being there with her made everything so much more exciting. The entire night went by way too fast for her. She wanted to go back and replay every minute of it. Rose thought about how long it had been since she had actually had a friend, much less a romantic interest. _Maybe things will be different this time…_ She thought as she fell asleep on the couch, still in Dany's shirt.


	4. Post Concert Fun

                Rose jolted out of sleep with her loud alarm. _Shit,_ she thought as she got up, _it's way too early for this._ Rose walked into her bathroom and began taking off her smeared makeup from the night before. She smiled to herself as she noticed she still had on Dany's crop top. The dark haired girl turned around in the mirror, looking at how the shirt fit her body. _This doesn't look to bad_ , Rose thought to herself. The shirt hugged her breasts just the right way, making them appear bigger than they were, as well as showing off the curves Rose almost forgot she had. Her long, wavy, brown hair flowed down her back, stopping at the bottom of the shirt. Rose took off the tight shirt and got into her comfortable, loose shirt and put on a clean pair of skinny jeans. She checked the time, judging whether or not she had time to do her makeup. She thought for a moment and pulled out her makeup bag. It had been a while since she had really done her makeup, with her previous fling ending before summer break, Rose didn't feel the need to waste time in the morning when she could be sleeping. She put on the basics, just a light eye shadow and base, not bothering with eyeliner because she knew she didn’t have time for that. With a final look in the mirror, Rose smiled and grabbed her bag, petting Lyanna on her way out the door.

                Rose walked into the coffee shop with her heart already pounding. Her blond friend met her at the counter, "The usual?" Dany asked.

                "Is there anything else I get?" Rose smiled, winking at the beautiful girl.

                Dany laughed and had her pay, talking to the dark haired girl about the concert as she made the drink. "I fell asleep as soon as I got home," Dany said as she handed Rose the drink.

                The dark haired girl nodded, "Me too, I didn’t even make it to my bed," She laughed. "I had so much fun though, we definitely need to do that again."

                "I totally agree," Dany looked back at the line of people starting to form, "Well, I'll see you later tonight! I'd better go."

                "Yeah, go do your job." Rose teased her friend and turned to head to class, "See you then!" Walking to her first class of the day, the dark haired girl realized she was in a great mood, despite being sleep deprived, Rose was sure it was the coffee. Things were looking up for the first time since last semester. Before she knew it, the Economics class was over and Rose was headed off to the next class. She checked her phone as she walked, hoping Dany had texted her. Her heart sank a little when she saw there was no text, but reassured herself that her blond friend was still at work. Before she knew it, the school day was over and she was headed home. Rose plugged in her headphones as she walked, pulling up music from the band the girls say the last night. She smiled as she walked, remembering dancing with her friend to the songs. Rose walked up to her apartment and set her books down. Lyanna came running into the living area, weaving herself between Rose's legs, meowing for attention. Rose picked up her cat and took her into the bedroom. "What should I wear tonight, Lyanna?" Rose said, rubbing the cat's head. She rummaged through her closet, looking for a blouse. After picking out a few shirts, Rose lay them out on the bed and send a picture to her friend, "Which one?" she added a smiley face at the end.

                Daenerys' reply was quick, "Definitely the middle one! Super cute!" Rose smiled, hoping she could impress her friend with how 'feminine" she could look. The next few hours flew by as Rose fixed her hair and did her makeup. When she was done, Rose stepped back, and was almost shocked, she had forgotten how she looked when she really cared about her appearance. Her long hair was straightened from its usual waviness, her makeup done well with an embarrassingly long amount of time spent on her eyeliner. Her soft pink blouse showed off everything Rose wanted it to, all the while, hiding everything she didn't. The dark haired girl decided to try heels tonight, as Dany was driving them and she wouldn't have to walk very far. Rose reached down to grab her phone and texted Dany that she was ready. She got a reply a few minutes later saying that her friend was on her way. Rose paced back and forth waiting anxiously for her friend to come by, her mind racing with thoughts of her friends opinion of her new appearance. The dark haired girl practically jumped out of her skin when her phone buzzed in her pocket, letting her know that Dany was down stairs waiting. Rose took a deep breath and headed downstairs, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.


End file.
